


Please Stay

by reynabethh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynabethh/pseuds/reynabethh
Summary: Keith just can't seem to stop losing his temper





	Please Stay

“I didn’t lose it. I just misplaced it.” Keith said, kicking off his boots and throwing his jacket onto the floor of his shack. He would have slammed the door behind himself too, but his boyfriend had followed him back.

“Are you kidding me?” Shiro said. The frustration in voice couldn’t have been more apparent. “That was the third time this month, Keith! You can’t keep this up. You’ll get kicked out.”

Shiro was right. Keith shouldn’t keep doing this, he didn’t know why he did it in the first place. Recently, he’d been losing his temper around authority figures too often for his own good. Not that this kind of thing never happened before, it just never happened quite as frequently.

This time, he’d gotten into a knife fight with a security guard. He didn’t want to think about what would have happened if Shiro hadn’t been there to stop it from getting too serious.

“So?” Keith said. He did worry about getting kicked out, but he didn’t need Shiro to worry about that as well. Shiro had enough on his mind, especially with that Kerberos mission that he’d probably get chosen for. He bent down to his jacket and started fumbling through the pockets, looking for a pack of cigarettes.

“Are. You. Fucking. Kidding. Me. Are you telling me you don’t care if you get kicked out of the garrison?” Shiro grabbed Keith’s shoulder and pulled him back up so they were facing each other. He just seemed to be getting angrier.

“I don’t know, Shiro! Maybe I don’t care, and what are you going to do about it? Leave me?” Keith said, staring him in the eyes, as if challenging him.

Shiro let go of him, stayed silent for a couple of seconds, then punched the wall. Keith decided to resume looking for his pack of cigarettes.

“Man, you really know how to get me worked up.” Shiro said. His voice was calmer, but Keith could tell he was still angry. “What is this about? Do you really think I’d ever willingly leave you? Seriously, babe, you could live in a trash can and I still wouldn’t leave you.”

Keith smiled. “Of course I know how to get you worked up. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I couldn’t get you har-”

Keith wasn’t too surprised to find Shiro’s hand suddenly covering his mouth. “Don’t. This is serious.” Shiro said.

Oh well, at least Keith had given it as shot. He didn’t answer, still fumbling through his pockets. Where the hell were his cigarettes when he needed them? He was sure he remembered putting them in his pocket, and there was no way they could have fallen out. Well, Shiro had his arms around him a couple of hours ago, hugging him from behind and maybe putting his hands in his pockets. They could have fallen out then- wait. Shiro had his hands in his pockets.

“Did you take my cigarettes?” Keith asked, looking up at him from where he was crouching.

“I don’t know, Keith! Maybe I did, and what are you going to do about it? Leave me?” Wow. Shiro was really angry. He never said things like that, and he never repeated any of the dumb things Keith said to him. “Is this about the Kerberos mission, by any chance?”

Keith sighed and sat down on the floor, bringing his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. Maybe Shiro deserved to hear this. He was his boyfriend, after all, and an extremely supportive one, at that. Keith didn’t know what he did to deserve him.

“So it is about the Kerberos mission.” Shiro sat down beside him. “Baby, you know you still have a chance to be chosen for it. You’re smart and you’re the best pilot they have. You just need to, you know, not get kicked out.”

Keith shifted closer to him and leaned his head against his shoulder. “No, I don’t stand a chance,” he said, with a very soft voice. His voice tended to get like that when Shiro called him ‘baby.’ He couldn’t help it. “I failed the physical.”

“What? You’re as strong as me! You run even faster than me, and you don’t have any health issues. Less than me, anyways, if you count how I often get depressed. Besides, that test was months ago! I got my results a week after I did it.” Shiro ran his hand through his hair.

Keith tried to hide his face in Shiro’s neck, but failed from the position in which he was sitting so he decided to just climb onto his boyfriend’s lap.“I know, and… I got my results then too. Look, I just… I don’t want to talk about it, okay?”

Keith felt Shiro take a deep breath as he wrapped his arms around his waist. “Okay.”

They stayed like that for a while, with Shiro muttering sweet nothings into Keith’s ear and occasionally placing a kiss on his head. He said stuff like “It’ll be okay, honey.” and “We’ll figure it out, sweetheart.”

Keith placed kisses on Shiro’s neck, trying not to cry. He had no idea how his life had come to this. Sure, he had theories. Maybe someone didn’t want him to go on the mission and hacked his results, making him fail. Maybe he had an ancestor with a heart condition that he had a two percent chance of getting. Maybe they were scared he’d develop cancer because he smoked. It didn’t matter. It was too late to do anything about it now.

After about half an hour, Shiro pushed him off his lap, stood up, bent down to pick him up, and carried him off to bed. Keith went along with all of it. If he did this more often, he might be able to forgive him for throwing his cigarettes away so much.

“You want me to stay for the night?” Shiro asked, gently placing Keith on the bed. “You’re allowed to say no, I won’t be mad.”

“Please stay.” Keith said, tugging on Shiro’s shirt to pull him onto the bed as well.

After his boyfriend was safely lying on the bed beside him, he took his pants off, flinging them across the room, then cuddled up to him. “Are you going to sleep with your jeans on?” Keith wrapped his arms around him, spooning him.

Shiro turned around to kiss him. His lips were sweet as ever. “I don’t know, what are you going to do about it?”

Keith smiled and kissed him again, then kissed his neck. “I can think of a couple of things…” He was convinced that as long as he had Takashi Shirogane in his bed, thinking about the dumb Kerberos mission and his issues with authority could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> does this even make sense lmao


End file.
